Keep me Coming, Keep me Going
by TheSyndra
Summary: Anna's a detective that gets sick and Elsa's a criminal that helps her out. [mAU, Smut, Oneshot].


**A/N: **Only smut, no plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You don't look so good," Elsa says when Anna slumps down in her chair with bags under her eyes and sneezes so hard her teeth clatter together.<p>

"It's nothing," Anna says. "Probably just allergies."

Elsa, having invited herself over for dinner, smiles. "Oh, come on. You can think of a better lie than that. You're just not as lively as you used to be." She eats a piece of chicken, eyeing Anna with a gaze that frankly Anna thinks is a bit more judgmental than she prefers, from _her_.

"Are you saying I can't keep up with you anymore?"

"Hardly. I have to say, our little game of cat and mouse has grown a little tedious over the years, don't you think? I feel like we'd make great friends if you stopped trying to arrest me." Elsa narrows her eyes, then sighs when silence fills the room. "Are you sure you're fine? I don't want to leave you here all alone."

"It's my apartment, Elsa. One that you broke in to. I'll be fine."

Anna's dizzy when she stands to gesture Elsa out; she's actually not fine.

Normally, she's capable of keeping herself together in tough situations. It's just who she is. But this is different because for some reason she doesn't even feel like herself anymore. It's like the life is being drained out of her and there's nothing she can do about it. She can't even stop Elsa from touching her, but she's glad there are arms there to catch her when she's heading toward the ground.

It's not until she wakes up tucked in her bed a few hours later, that she realizes it's probably Elsa that put her there. It's weird because she knows she's in her own apartment, she can see that, but it smells different. It smells nice, like —

Anna rolls over. Elsa's lying beside her, face as enigmatic as it is when she's awake. She's on her side with an arm tucked under the pillow and the collar of her shirt dips low enough to expose skin so soft-looking that Anna has to curl her hands into fists to keep from touching. Elsa isn't hers to touch, and if she's being honest with herself, she probably never will be. But her hair is messy, curly at the ends, and she looks beautiful and it makes Anna sad. She could try to make a play, get Elsa into the station, or she could just let it go for now.

It's not really a hard decision. She shuts her eyes and eventually falls back asleep; she's too sick to do anything else, anyway.

When Anna wakes up Elsa isn't gone, surprisingly. She hasn't even woken up. But Anna's headache _is _gone and so is her fever and all the dizziness she was feeling last night. Her head feels clear for the first time in a week, making it all the more difficult to figure out what she should do with the criminal currently sleeping next to her.

Elsa isn't draped over her or anything, she's not even touching Anna except for with the tips of her knees because she's got her legs curled to her chest. She looks like she's trouble even in her sleep, yet Anna still has an urge — stronger than before — to reach over and touch her.

She decides not to act on it. Well, not that it's really a decision. She can't do that, it's just unethical. So she takes in a deep breath and says, "Elsa," because it's all she really can do.

Elsa doesn't move, so Anna clears her throat and puts a hand on her arm. "Elsa," she says again. "Elsa you need to wake up."

Elsa makes a little noise as she stretches and opens her eyes. "Anna," she says. "You're looking a lot better now."

Anna forces herself to keep a straight face. "I guess I just needed some rest, so thanks. But I'm really not sure why you decided to stick around."

"You know, I thought that'd be obvious to you since you're such a hotshot detective," Elsa smiles. Anna's used to her smiling and making jokes and playing games, but this smile is different. Elsa actually seems concerned so Anna's a little more attentive. "I wanted to be sure you were going to be okay. I mean, you told me you would be, then you passed out."

The silence stretches between them until Anna's cheeks start to heat up because she's so flustered about having nothing to say. She sits up straight and claps her hands together. "Right, so thanks and stuff, but you should get going or something."

"How about I make you something to eat," Elsa says. "It's the least I can do since I'm half the reason you never get any rest." She sits up as well.

"I have plenty more to worry about than you," Anna says.

"Even more reason to let someone take care of you."

Nothing really goes through Anna's mind. In fact, she doesn't actually intend to touch Elsa at all. But Elsa's lips are still a bit red from the lipstick she had on the previous night and her cheeks are a little flushed and she's only wearing one of Anna's night gowns (which Anna hadn't noticed before). And it's just that… there's _nothing_ between them that normally helps to keep a good distance — clothes, anger, frustration, disagreement. Ethics.

Anna says, without meaning to, "Elsa."

She barely gets to register how her voice sounds before Elsa parts her lips and she's leaning in to kiss her.

And it's interesting because, before now, Anna's never seen Elsa stripped of her composure, but Elsa stills and her breath catches, then she leans in and kisses Anna back. She presses one hand down into the bed and lifts the other to cup Anna's cheek as she leans in and pushes her lips against Anna's a little harder. Then, abruptly, she pulls away.

Anna tries her best to look sure of herself when Elsa studies her. She tries to stay calm, stay in control. She's not sure if it's working, but it's _odd_ that she suddenly feels this insecure. It scares her a little.

"Never thought I'd be kissing you in your bed," Elsa finally says.

"I guess I never thought so either," Anna says. "Should we stop?"

"Don't be silly," Elsa says, then she leans over and pushes Anna down until she lands on her back on the bed. She lifts her night gown and straddles Anna before leaning down to kiss her again.

It's different this time, more intense and _messier_. There's a lot being said even though they're not speaking. Elsa's skilled and Anna's a bit enthusiastic and they've both — evidently — wanted this to happen for quite some time. It's not like Anna hasn't noticed how attractive Elsa is, but she's been too busy with her job and too focused on figuring out a way to bring her down, to actually pay much attention to it… or to actually explore the _other _feelings she's been harboring for the woman.

"You know," Elsa says when she pulls away again. "Many would die to be in your position."

"I'm sure many _have _died," Anna says.

Elsa smiles. She looks so calm and content on top of Anna, makes Anna want to roll her over and show her what it's like to not be in charge for once, to not be twelve steps ahead of everyone.

And well, there's really nothing stopping her from doing that. So she grabs Elsa's hips and flips them until she's fully on top of her and Elsa… starts to giggle. Which, okay. "That was a lot smoother than I expected from you," she says. "I've always imagined you as clumsy, not knowing what to do with your hands."

"You've _imagined_ me before?" Anna asks.

Elsa quirks her lip. "You can't say you haven't thought about me before."

Anna has, she can't really lie about it. "I know what to do with my hands."

"Show me then," Elsa says, like it's a challenge.

"Most women don't have as much to say as you do," Anna says, tugging Elsa out of her night gown.

Elsa slips it off easily, and then there's just — well, skin. It's smooth and creamy and every bit as beautiful as Anna imagined it'd be, but it has it's flaws. There are little marks and scars here and there, a scratch on Elsa's hip, marks on her thighs. That's what finally knocks the breath out of Anna. This is really happening. This isn't a fantasy or a dream, Elsa's here and she's real. This is all real.

Fuck, okay. Anna _has_ thought about this before. It's only natural, really. She's dedicated so much time to figuring out how to bring Elsa down and well. Sometimes her mind wanders, but nothing she's imagined compares to the real thing. Her imagination, she realizes, is actually quite poor. Maybe she needs a new job.

"I like attention and being stared at as much as the next girl," Elsa says, " — but I think you were going to show me what you could with your hands. You know, prove that you actually _do _know how to use them."

She winks and Anna swallows. "I'm getting to it," she says. "Be patient."

She trails a finger down between Elsa's legs, and Elsa's a little wet, but Anna wants her to be more than _a little. _She wants Elsa shaking in her hands and begging for it, and she's going to make it happen. She rubs her thumb over Elsa's clit and smiles when Elsa's breath catches and she shivers. Anna's not going to be that blunt about it, though. She pulls her hand away and presses her palms against Elsa's thighs to spread her legs apart.

She can bend down from there, kiss along the marks on Elsa's thighs and hipbones, reach up and play with her breasts a little. She has this thought, that maybe some other time she can explore a bit more, get to know Elsa's body better, but there may not be a next time. Still, right now, she has other things in mind.

She lifts up and reaches down to spread Elsa's lips a little, looks down at her — pink and pale and soft, and actually quite ordinary but beautiful at the same time.

"I didn't strike you for a tease, Anna," Elsa says, grabbing for Anna's hair.

"You talking isn't going to get me to go any faster," Anna says back. "It's actually very distracting."

And, surprisingly, Elsa doesn't say anything after that, so Anna bends down and licks her, slowly runs her tongue along Elsa, curling it to catch her clit on the way up.

"Anna," Elsa breathes, legs wrapping around Anna and thighs shaking as Anna circles her finger around her entrance. It's all she really needs to say, so Anna firmly sticks to fingers in and keeps them there for a few seconds, just keeping Elsa full as she licks, then she spreads them apart, feels how Elsa flutters around her hand.

Elsa's a very vocal woman. Which, _baffles_ Anna. Elsa's got this quiet air about her, almost as if she only speaks when something needs to be said or when she's teasing Anna. It makes it even better, the ways she's moaning and sighing, body squirming as she breathes out Anna's name along with assorted blasphemies and repeated curses. She only gets louder and louder as Anna brings her to the edge, her hips slowing as she grabs at Anna's hair and lets out one last cry.

Anna's head is spinning for a moment, perhaps because she was just sick or maybe she's really that intoxicated by the whole thing, but it's a good feeling — a _surprising _feeling since it's in the context of Elsa.

Anna moves up and kisses Elsa again, it's lazier this time and Elsa smiles into her mouth. "Do I have to ask for a turn, or do I just take charge?"

"Actually I think you should leave," Anna says, rolling off Elsa onto her back and staring at the ceiling. "I have to go into work soon."

"Always with work, huh?"

"It's hard bringing you down."

"Not too hard, I hope," Elsa winks. Anna looks over at her and smiles. She can't help it. "So is this an invitation for me to come over again? You know payback is my specialty."

"One of these days — " Anna says, and Elsa kisses her to cut her off.

"What would you do if you actually caught me, like had enough to bring me in? Something tells me you'd let me go before you ever took me off the streets."

Anna sighs and shrugs as she lifts herself from the bed. "Just make sure I never catch you, and we won't have to think about it."


End file.
